Retreating Boundaries
by CreativeSlash
Summary: Last scene in The Last Sacrifice. Sort of rewrite posted as Innocent.


Vampire Academy

Summary: What if in Last Sacrifice, Rose didn't get shot, but Lissa? Alternating POVs

Christians POV

I knew something was wrong when I woke up, but I couldn't detect it. I didn't know if it would involve Lissa, Tasha, or even Rose. I just knew something bad was going to happen.

Boy was I right.

I saw Tasha take Mia hostage, still not believing Tasha would murder Queen Tatiana. My own flesh and blood, well, considering the whole schools population, minus Lissa and her friends, thought I was a Strigoi in the making. Yeah, Tasha wasn't helping me in that department. I saw Rose and Lissa trying to approach Tasha, to make her surrender without harm to the non-royal Moroi. Tasha swung the gun torwards them, aiming directly at Lissa. Rose tried to get to Lissa, to block the shot.

She was too late.

The shot hit Lissa straight in her chest, letting her fall to the ground. Her platinum hair hitting the ground after her trailing so far in front of her. No one's panicked voice could be heard over my piercing scream.

"LISSA!"

Rose POV

I saw Tasha aim the gun straight at Lissa, knowing her intentions. I rushed torwards Lissa, trying to block the shot in time.

I was too late.

My best friend. My partner in crime. My long named sister, was gone. I knew from when the bullet hit her, she wouldn't live.

I, along with Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri, and Jill, all gathered around Lissa's bleeding body, weeping silenty.

I glanced over at Christian through my tears, seeing his heart breaking through his eyes. He stroked her pale cheek, staring into her dying green eyes, silently hoping for her to stay with us. With him.

Lissa tried to speak, but it came out a weak sound. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"I'm glad I died...For the sake of another," She gasped out, before closing her eyes, and leaving the world, to rejoin her family.

Her family was here too.

Christian and I threw silent sobbing out the window, and started sobbing loudly.

She was gone. Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, was officially gone.

She might as well taken me too. A part of me was released.

When the guards tried to pick up Lissa's body, Christian growled at them, pulling her body against him.

"No one...touches my Lissa," He growled out.

They finally made us go back to our rooms, while they took Lissa's body away. I lie on my bed, my eyes red and puffy from crying, not caring at all how I look. I was the guardian, she was the Moroi. I was to _protect_ her. Not let her die while I lived on. A knock on my door brought me back to attention. Stumbling to the door, I opened it to reveal Dimitri. He took one look at my appearance, and took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Roza.." He mumbled, placing my head on his chest, not caring that I stained his shirt. I felt better that Dimitri was comforting me, but he was no Lissa.

Christian POV

She. Was. Gone.

I can't wrap my mind around the single fact, that she was gone.

Cool metal touched my hand, revealing a black handled knife. I needed Lissa in my life, dead of alive. If the only way I could be with her was in the dead, so be it. The cold metal traveled across both my wrists, showing more crimson blood as it trailed. Darkness spread across me, as I welcomed it. FInally, back with her.

Rose POV

I sat at the lunch table just staring, as all my friends did the same. It didn't feel the same without Lissa's tinkling laugh at the table. Then, the morning announcments droned.

"Good morning students, today is a regular schedule. Despite this horrible time, we must stay on track. Now, onto more...morbid news. There have been two recent deaths here at St. Vladimirs."

Hold the phone. Two?

"The death of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, who was shot protecting another Moroi, and her boyfriend Christian Ozera, who took his own life the night after Ms. Dragomirs death. The two will be buried side by side on December 12th...Now for lunch today.." Kirova's voice droned on, but I stopped listening.

Christian killed himself?

They're both dead...

I knew I'd miss Liss, but Pyro?

So much different now that they're gone.

All I knew was this, just for Lissa and Christian, I'm going to be kicking some serious Strigoi ass.


End file.
